


Feeling the thunder

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Thor wants to be alone. Thor cannot sleep. But Loki makes sure he does neither.





	Feeling the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Thanos never intercepted  the refugee ship. 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

The sky was clear of clouds that night, vast and deep like the dark ocean and filled with twinkling gems. Thor had chosen a hill close to the Barton farm to lie down and gaze at the multitudes of solar systems that were staring back at him, blinking incessantly like a million inquiring eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Thor had heard him coming all the way from the homestead where the rest of the team had finished dinner. He had heard the door close and the rusty hinges of the fence and the leaves being squashed under leather boots as his brother climbed up the hill. Earlier Thor had excused himself; he was still trying to get used to this environment after spending months in space. On Midgard there was night and day and sunrise and sunset and he had to get accustomed to those things again. It felt like being jet-lagged, like he had lost all sense of time and space. Like those sailors who found it hard to fall asleep in a steady bed after spending so many months at sea.

His brother sat beside him hugging one knee.

“Nothing. Just getting used to the silence,” Thor muttered, hands trapped under his head.

“A bit too silent, isn’t it?”

Thor shrugged. “I don’t mind. Beats falling asleep to the endless white noise of engines.”

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Loki’s soft voice sounded concerned.

“A little. Near dawn. You?”

“I did. When you weren’t waking me up for more,” Loki suppressed a chuckle.

Thor’s lips split into a happy grin and he released one hand to brush it across his brother’s back.

“You don’t look tired enough to me, come here,” he commanded and with a twist of his torso curled his arms around Loki’s waist. 

 _“HEY-”_  Loki tried to complain but he was already pinned down with his back on the ground, peering through the dark at Thor’s eye patch. Thor was hovering over him, his dominant pelvis wriggling and comfortably settling between his thighs with a content groan and a matching smile of triumph and lust on his face. 

 _“Here?...”_  Loki whispered feigning coyness as he raised a brow. 

Thor rocked his hips a couple of times, harder, taking his time, making his point clear as he trapped Loki’s shoulders between his elbows. He looked around.

“Afraid someone might see us?” he teased as he sucked playfully at the tender skin of Loki’s neck, almost determined to leave a mark for all to see.  _Almost._

“Afraid someone might  _hear_ us,” Loki corrected him. “Hills tend to be amphitheatrical, brother. And feeling your...  _intentions_ ,” he said sliding a hand between Thor’s thighs, giving the hardness a naughty but meaningful squeeze, “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself like I did last night. ”

Thor rested his head on Loki’s chest breathing in his warmth. “No one heard us last night,” he reassured him, eager to rid them both of any layers of unnecessary fabric and leather. Eager to feel his flesh against his brother’s.

“That’s because I was tearing that pillow apart with my teeth, Thor, and everything that came handy in that tiny bed...”

“Ooooh  THAT’S why I found Lila’s teddy bear with no head this morning,” Thor roared. He rolled off Loki’s body and burst into laughter as his brother leaned on his elbow.

“Do you find that funny?”

 _“Hilarious...”_ Thor gurgled between giggles.

A lightning flashed in the distance above the trees startling them.

“Was that you?” Loki asked gazing at the horizon.

“Nope.  _That_  was me,” Thor replied and a sudden flash of lightning appeared in the sky above them resembling a red jellyfish.

“What was that? I’ve never seen something like this before.”

“It’s a red sprite. Do you like it?”

“I didn’t know they have names. It’s… strange,” Loki admitted, his eyes fixed on the sky.

“Midgardians cannot see that one,” Thor bragged sucking in his brother’s amazement, grabbing the opportunity to fondle his inner thigh. “Only we can. Do you want to see more?”

“Yes…” Loki breathed blinking slowly, and Thor wasn’t sure if he was ecstatic at the sight of thunder, or the heat gathering between his legs.

A blue, cone-shaped burst lit the sky like an enormous torch. It extended up in a narrow cone fanning out and disappeared.

“That?” Loki sucked in a breath as his brother started unzipping his breeches.

“A blue jet…”

A new shape, a horizontal, tree-like lightning discharge moved slowly filling the sky with a violet light.

“And…” Loki was closing his eyes now, taking quick breaths through his nostrils, brushing his fingers through Thor’s hair, pushing down his head impatiently. “And… that?”

Thor didn’t answer right away. Only after he was satisfied with the sweet whimpers coming out of Loki’s lips did he lift his head, just enough to let the rigid wanting member slip out of his mouth. “That, dear brother, was an anvil crawler.”

“Fit-  _AH_..” Loki gasped as Thor flicked his tongue with maddening speed across his slit. “Fitting name…”

Lightning after lightning Thor made sure Loki didn’t get off the grass so that he wouldn’t miss a single moment of his celestial show. So that he wouldn’t miss one possessive kiss, one thrust, one inch of him.

“What’s… what’s that…  _Uuuuh…”_ Loki dug his nails in Thor’s back as he crossed his heels against his brother’s ass while they ground their hips against each other.

“That’s… ugh… that’s a bead… oooh…  _bead lightning…”_  Thor grunted with a firm grip around Loki’s hard-on, his thrusts in time with his strokes.

“And... and... that- _oh sweet brother oh god_ ,” Loki’s breath hitched and he pulled Thor against his chest, pressing his hips against him as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Lightning ribbons and sheets and staccatos and beads were filling the sky one after the other as Thor reached sweet release inside his brother’s hole, letting go, a long ecstatic moan escaping his lips as he closed his eyes for one final thrust, claiming violently the hot tight flesh around him. Invading,  _possessing_ that delicious warmth.

The night air whooshed around them cooling down their hot naked bodies. Loki kept his eyes closed, chest heaving while he tried to gather his scattered thoughts, relishing the aftershocks of his ecstasy, feeling Thor’s thick fluids dripping from his hole generously.

Thor was lying right next to him with an outstretched arm still trapped under Loki’s neck, and placed his hand on his own stomach as if to stop himself from panting, still amazed at how his brother could make him feel. After all these months of trying every crazy idea, every new position when they were alone, Loki still had the same effect on him. The same magic that was filling him with the same earth-shattering pleasure.

Loki shifted on his side and placed his lips on Thor’s palm for a tiny kiss.

“Did you like it?...”

Was it genuine insecurity? Or his usual hunger for approval? Thor didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore.

“Hmmmm?” He was refusing to open his eyes just yet. “Of course I liked it…” he muttered with a content grin. “Did you like my lightning show?”

Loki’s face lit up with a smile from ear to ear. “Of course I did.” He bent over Thor to plant a kiss on his lips but Thor stopped him by pressing a hand against his chest.

“You didn’t see the finale though…” he raised a finger towards the sky. “The most beautiful lightning of them all.”

Loki turned, wondering what could possibly be more fascinating than tracing the depths of his brother’s mouth with his expert tongue, inviting him for a second round.

“What is it, does it have a name? What… oh…”

A cluster of root-shaped flashes filled the sky above them, light spreading across the fields, making the night bright as day. The electric branches met in the air and formed four distinguishable letters.

_L O K I_

“Saved the best for last,” Thor said proudly as he leaned on his elbow in an effort to catch Loki’s expression because his brother was still staring at the sky, avoiding his gaze. “That’s… my favourite type of lightning, you know.”

“Of course it is…” Loki murmured trying to sound as aloof and casual as he could, and failing. He wiped his nose with the heel of his palm. When he turned to Thor his eyes were shining. And wet.

Thor, bewildered by Loki’s reaction, sat up, placed his warm hands on his brother’s cheeks and drew him closer.

“Are you… are you  _crying?”_

“What  _NO_  I’m not crying YOU’re crying,” Loki sniffled.

Thor curled his arm around his shoulders bringing him closer and Loki nuzzled up to his neck as he felt warm lips on his forehead.

“Come here, you idiot,” Thor whispered. “Come here…”  


End file.
